Cheezburger
"His plans are quite well thought out, to be completely honest. We're extremely low on members since Ghost kicked out most of them because he was angry. We're only left with our original ones." Information Cheezburger (Cheezy or Cheez) was the loyal deputy of Team Ghost and was Ghost's best friend. He was in love with Kitty. He loved cheeseburgers although he refused to eat one as he'd state that by doing that, he'd betray himself and his own kind. He often got creeped out by Pounce's former obsession with Nuke and stated himself he was unsure how that even started; he hated the newer members of Team Ghost, especially Jake, as he also had a crush on Kitty. He used to be secretive and he never made an appearance until later on in the battle. He was first seen by Kitty and Abrival out of the whole team. He normally writes '/wink wink/' in his messages, which made Ghost feel uncomfortable and even annoyed him. He has been known to sack Ghost from his position so that Frolic and later Leopard could be leader. Trivia * Cheezburger does in fact have romantic feelings for Kitty. 'Cheezitty' is, however, one-sided as Kitty does not have the same feelings for him. **Leopard did (and probably still does) like Cheezburger in the way that he likes Kitty, though Cheezburger did not return her feelings as he probably didn't have that much of a liking for the Team Sparkle member. * Cheezburger saw himself as a cheeseburger rather than a human since he always called cheeseburgers 'his kind'. It can also be noted that whenever he saw someone eating one, he would feel sick because they're eating 'one of his kind'. * It was speculated that Cheezburger was likely to be a real life yandere, due to his creepy obsession over Kitty. Although he hadn't reached the point of being violent. Quotes "Hey, I didn't know you hearted pink. Oh well, that's cool. I don't mind as long as we're friends, buddy!" – ''Cheezburger on Ghost's message board "''She Tangerine will if you keep on trying to keep it up, 'Ghost'. Haha, what a nickname!" – ''Cheezburger to Ghost about Tangerine "''Cheeseburgers. I feel like I'm betraying my own kind, but they're just so good it's sad sometimes..." – ''Cheezburger's response on being asked what was in his fridge "No, don't you dare eat that cheeseburger! Ah, you're eating me!" – Cheezburger's attempts to stop someone from eating a cheeseburger, in a Team Ghost fanfiction that has likely been deleted after a betrayal in Team Spirit "''EAT A CHEESEBURGER. WOULDN'T THAT BE A SICK THING FOR ME TO DO? NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LOVE CHEESEBURGERS.. I CAN'T." – ''Cheezburger answering one thing that he'd never do "''I've personally never gotten a proposal (I'm waiting on Kitty) but one time I spotted Ghost kneeling down with an actual ring proposing to his GRR-ios." – Cheezburger wishing Kitty proposed to him Category:Team Ghost Category:Deputies Category:Major Category:Males Category:Originals Category:Members Category:Oranges